An Unusual Wakeup Call
by HolliiiCruiser
Summary: Oneshot. Harry recieve an unusual wakeup call from a certain member of the Weasley family, on a very special day. Rated T just to be on the safe side. My first Harry Potter Fanfic! EEEEKKKKK!


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that can even be connected to these brilliant books by playing Six Degrees… The only things I do own are the insane and random daydreams I have about a certain teenage boy wizard, but you don't need to experience those often-times graphic tidbits.**

**Author's Note: This is my first excursion into the world of Harry Potter Fanfiction. I have wrote some Twilight ones, but since Eclipse came out (and I have yet to read it, thanks to the slow United States Postal Service glares) I am staying away from what is most likely going to be chock full of spoilers. Plus, I have been totally and completely obsessed with Harry Potter since I was 8. I'm 14 now, so yes, I am in no way shape or form new to the world of Harry Potter. ****Just Harry Potter Fanfiction.**

An Unusual Wakeup Call (Oneshot!)

Sunlight shown onto a pair of tightly closed eyes that were trying, in vain, to block out everything. A mouth opened, letting a small groan escape. A nose wrinkled in obvious distaste, for the owner of these features knew that all hopes of falling back asleep were lost. But he, not being one to give up easily, stubbornly rolled over to his other side; which effectively blocked out that annoying sunlight. Thinking he just might drift off to sleep once more after all, Harry Potter grinned to himself.

But it seemed that his first hunch had been correct; because, just as his breathing slowed, a sharp jab to the back of his head sent him shooting up into a sitting position. He rubbed the sleep from his shocking green eyes. Lowering his hands, he blurrily saw his glasses floating a few inches from his face. He reached for them, but at the last moment they sailed towards the door. Groggy and just a bit grouchy, he stumbled and shook his way over to the door, following his glasses (which seemed to be floating on an invisible could.) Muttering a few hollow threats and choice swear words, he stomped after his possession, fully intending to give who was ever at the other end of the wand a large piece of his mind.

Those were his intentions until he saw who was actually attached to the offending wand. His eyes (finally able to see clearly after he had caught his glasses) traced from the tip of the wand, up a pale wrist , all the way past a shoulder covered in a strap of a flowery (and rather skimpy, might he add) sundress, finally stopping on a grinning face with two twinkling chocolate brown eyes with a few strands of brilliant red hair hanging in front of them. All irritation having melted away long before they had reached her eyes (he could thank the above-mentioned sundress for that) it was replaced with confusion.

"Ginny, love, what are you…" Then he realized it, the reason why she had used magic outside of school. "It's your seventeenth, you can do magic now." He stated simply. He absentmindedly rubbed the back of his head, where he was sure a very large and nasty bump was forming. Gesturing at it, he continued, "You could have just shaken me you know." She grinned at him, smoothing her sundress as she hopped off her bed.

"I don't think so. You see, Mr. Potter, myself being a legal adult now, I intend to use my newfound abilities whenever I see fit." She said, ruining her professional tone by raising one eyebrow suggestively. Leaning forward, she whispered, "_Whenever_ I see fit." Then she pressed her lips to his, pulling back far too soon for his liking. He expressed his displeasure with a moan, but she just patted him on the head.

"Stop whining and go get cleaned up for my birthday breakfast before dearest Ronald inhales all the waffles."

He obediently shot off to the bathroom. Finishing in record time, he wrapped a towel around his waist and reached for his glasses. Which were, once again, floating in front of his face.

"Ginny!" He yelled, unable to keep the smile from his voice. Following the laughter floating down the hall and the stairs, he yanked up the slipping towel and went to take back his glasses. (And most likely lose his dignity.)

He found her in the kitchen, practically on the floor from laughing so hard, surrounded by her entire family (and Hermione, of course.) Grabbing his glasses and turning the deepest shade of red anyone can imagine, he stalked back upstairs, where the first thing on his agenda was to put some under wear on. All the while thinking, "I'll never have another peaceful moment for the rest of my life."

But, really, when had he ever had one?

Fin! **(Hee-hee, love saying that!)**

**Another Author's Note: I was writing a longer Harry Potter story, set after Deathly Hallows, when this popped into my head. Noticing the abundance of After Deathly Hallows Fanfictions, I decided to post this, as a much needed break from all that... Even though I read and like alot of them, and am writing on of my own! So, if you liked this, please review. Because, as I have said, this is my first Harry Potter. And I'm always nervous on my first one... but I outgrow that quickly... just ask the people who read my Twilight ones... go read those while you're at it!!!!**

**Much Love!**

**Holli-Loves-Edward...**


End file.
